christmas harvest moon style!
by The lovely otaku-chan
Summary: ok! ok i know it's too soon for christmas but hey! what wrong with writing one now? thought so! its doctorxfarmer married stuff!


It was Christmas in mineral town every house was decorated everyone feeling the holiday spirit it was December 23 1 day before Christmas eve the kids were singing their lungs out ( obviously may and stu) it was especially very Christmassy in the doctor's household the doctor's wife Jill was very, very busy wrapping presents for everyone, they didn't mind it because their little bundle of joy was going to experience her first Christmas their daughter Sammy (short for Samantha) she enjoyed watching the snowfall from the window then she felt strong but gentle hands lift her up brightening her view of the beautiful landscape "there we go princess better?" Tim lifted Sammy up as the little girl said gibberish words that could not be understood by other people except her mommy and daddy to them It sounded like Sammy's own way of saying "I love you" to them, Jill finished wrapping the presents and took Sammy from Tim gently "you'll be late" she whispered lovingly to his ears Tim checked his watch it said 8:32 he was sure gonna be late if his darling wife didn't remind. He kissed Jill and Sammy on the cheek and bid farewell. "Man I'm going to be late!" Tim took a time check and realized it was 8: 57 he only has 2 more minutes left, luckily because of his non stop running he managed to get their on time.

Once he was inside the clinic he breathed a sigh of relief "this was certainly not a good lesson to teach Sammy!" Once he got to his chair he rested for a while before smiling to himself he fished out two small beautifully wrapped presents. He returned them to his pocket. " I'm amazed she didn't find this thing while ironing clothes" it was 12:00 while Jill was vacuuming the house and tidying up Sammy's toys once she got to cleaning the table she found…Tim's lunch! "Oh my he forgot it! I guess I better give it to him" but Jill thought of a better idea anyway she was done cooking her and Sammy's lunch she replaced Tim's lunch with a new one with hot rice and other goodies. By the time she was done it was already 12:30 she rushed of once she got to the clinic she rushed in. "Tim!" Tim quickly shot up "Jill!"

"Tim you forgot your lunch!" "Oh good I was starting to think you didn't make me one" Tim teased Jill

"I made a new one it's still hot" Jill smiled proudly at Tim. Once Tim opened the lid he could feel the hot, steaming rice and the perfectly grilled beef bursting with different aromas and the carrots, potatoes sliced carefully. Tim took his shiny spoon and takes a bite of everything (everything in the lunchbox, lunch box not included) "well?" Jill asked with puppy dog eyes "….tasty that's my wife" Tim quickly licked his lunch box clean; Jill bid goodbye to Tim and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I'll see you at home" Jill said from across the room. "I'll try to go home as soon as I'm done" Tim assured her. After Jill left the clinic she remembered to grocery shop for Christmas dinner, while she was shopping she bumped into someone, "huh? Oh! Hi Mary your shopping too right?" "Yes for Christmas dinner tomorrow night, actually I'm here with mom" Anna waved from the canned goods section she was too busy choosing yams. "Well good luck to you Mary." "You too Jill see you!" as Mary maneuvered farther away from Jill, at the check out counter "this sure is all lot of stuff Jill!" Jeff commented while putting all of items in the plastic bag. "Yup pretty big dinner tomorrow night!" Jill replied. After finishing the last of the bags Jeff offered to help Jill with her enormous baggage "thanks Jeff "she smiled kindly

Jeff took four bags out of six leaving the other two with Jill when they finally reached Jill's front door taro Jill's now full grown dog began gnawing through the bags when Jill got inside the house she found Sammy sleeping on the floor like an angel "awww my little angel" and so on and so forth…

Christmas Eve morning….

Every one in mineral town was busy decorating and cooking and doing last minute shopping. They were Very busy especially the town clinic Elli was locking up and Tim was shutting down he was ready to spend his first daughter's Christmas he double checked his pockets to see the gifts he had especially bought for Jill, and Sammy. Jill's gift was a beautiful gold necklace with the engraved words saying "you are my breath" he had paid a lot to saibara to make this just for her. While Sammy's gift was a little locket with their family picture inside Tim inherited this from his great grandmother, "they'll love it" he whispered to himself. Finally it was closing time in the clinic Elli bid merry Christmas to doctor (she finally realized that doctor's heart will always be with Jill no matter what) and took off

.while Tim was walking home he passed by Ellen's house he peered through the window and looked at the warm home and wondered what his house would look like once he got home. "wonder if she cleaned twice as much as she regularly does" when doctor arrived home he was surprised at the beautiful home, the dimly lit fire roaring, the delicious food, the beautiful Christmas tree, the socks hanging even taro's dog house was screaming Christmas! But what really caught his eye was Jill and Sammy, Sammy was wearing a bright red Santa dress, and Jill was wearing a red Christmas gown and her hair was beautifully curled, she looked like an angel, "wow…" was all Tim could say when Jill noticed him she gave him a passionate kiss and brought Sammy "isn't she pretty?" Sammy was giggling all over "you better go change" Jill reminded him. Tim went upstairs and changed into his sweater Jill had made him a long time ago, "wow I can't believe you still kept that I'm touched!" Jill said, after all was done it was time to open presents and it was Sammy's turn Jill read the cards the gifts were from, Elli, Harris, Thomas, and Ellen they sent her lot's of toys when Jill found Tim's gift she gave it to Sammy she didn't know what it was but she knew it was filled with much love from her father; Jill saw the locket and opened it inside was their family photo when Sammy was born, she put it on Sammy who thought it was some sort of candy and kept biting it, it was Tim's turn he opened a gift from carter and saw a wine bottle and a card it read: "it's for you let's drink sometime" next he opened one from Elli, Ellen and stu it was a Christmas pie the card read " from Elli: doctor we made it for you and your family please enjoy!

From stu: hey doctor I'm really bummed you didn't marry Elli but Jill's a great girl and a good cook too! Any way merry Christmas! From Ellen: hello, doctor this pie was made by Elli and stu they really worked had for it please enjoy this sweet treat! And Tim finished reading the card he saw the gift from Jill Sammy was holding it up "from ma…ma!" Sammy innocently handed him the gift, when Tim saw the gift it was a beautiful pocket watch engraved with the words: "time can never erase the love we have" Jill blushed a very bright red when Tim was looking at her "I hope you liked it" Jill blushed, Tim smiled at her and said "I did" Jill was so happy with his reaction, and finally it was Jill's turn to open some gifts the first one was from Ann and Cliff (they are married now) the card read it's from us we kept arguing what to buy so we just agreed on buying this. It was a beautiful bracelet, the next one was from manna and duke, the card read: this is the best wine from the harvesting last year since you were a such a good friend to cliff and manna I'm giving this to you free of charge. The last one was from tim Jill excited tear off the cover she was shocked to see the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen even the ones from the city she hugged him tightly and kissed him passionately and whispered to his ear "my second gift to you is for tonight" Tim was really excited for that "gift" .

I guess you know what happens next huh well for those who don't you can think of your own ending see you and I know Christmas is month always but I thought we could advance a couple months early.

Any review whether it's good or bad I don't care just review ok?


End file.
